


赌约 A Bet

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 西里斯·布莱克赌三加隆莱姆斯·卢平不喜欢他。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	赌约 A Bet

天文楼楼顶适合抽烟——这是西里斯告诉她的。马琳·麦金农背靠着栏杆从口袋里摸出打火机，动作熟练地燃起火苗，点烟。

“我真不敢相信你居然这么点烟。”西里斯·布莱克坐在她边上翘起腿，脚腕搁在她手肘旁，唇间抿着烧了一小半的烟。他用魔杖点的烟。

“我真不敢相信你居然不敢跟莱姆斯·卢平表白。”她伸手重重拍了一下他的小腿，“我不知道你为什么要把这事儿告诉我。为什么不告诉波特或者佩蒂格鲁？我对你们的事情一点兴趣都没有。”

“我不知道。也许我觉得你是我认识的人里最——”西里斯伸出手在跟前乱七八糟比划比划，她挑挑眉：“最不直的？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢。”

“你懂，就是——寻找组织。之类的。詹姆眼睛里只装得下伊万斯，而且我确定他会在我向他坦白的下一秒就告诉莱姆斯。不行。彼得年纪太小不适合谈论感情。”

马琳眯起眼；她准备反驳几句却发现自己点了点头。“好吧。你告诉我了也不能改变任何事。我可不会帮你写情书。”

“我对我的写情书水平有百分之三百的自信，亲爱的。”西里斯叹了口气放下腿，“我告诉你是因为我不知道该怎么办。”

“你。”她说话的时候烟雾缭绕，“觉得我会知道怎么办？”

“也许？——随便吧。”

她摇摇头，“告诉他。走到他跟前告诉他。然后你们就会在一起，或者变成尴尬的朋友，或者连朋友都当不成。我怎么会知道？”顿了顿，把烟夹在手指间，“我猜他也喜欢你，所以你最好试一试。——要打赌吗？我赌三加隆他喜欢你。”

西里斯眯起眼。

“行。”

——那年大概是一九七五年。四周以后，马琳·麦金农和西里斯·布莱克因为在天文楼楼顶抽烟被关了两周禁闭。

掠夺者们毕业刚满两年。没人知道麦金农和其他几个姑娘打赌布莱克会抢在波特之前求婚。——这其他几个姑娘包括了米勒娃·麦格，她在毕业典礼当天抓到麦金农和普威特蹲在有求必应屋门口划拳，差点儿把她们抓去关禁闭。

“来吧，教授。我们在打赌布莱克和波特谁先求婚。——要一起吗？”

麦金农可能差点就喊她米妮了。

“换个情况，麦金农小姐，我很乐意让你帮费尔奇先生打扫一整周走廊。——我赌波特先生会先求婚。”

她是对的。马琳·麦金农因为这件事情特地登门拜访西里斯·布莱克，就为了名正言顺在他脸上狠狠抽一耳光。

“你害我丢了三加隆，西里斯！”

然后她絮絮叨叨地教育他，什么机不可失时不再来，痛心疾首斥责他这“一星半点儿都和格兰芬多沾不上边的行为”。她就站在门口数落了他足足十分钟，直到西里斯翻了个白眼问她打算什么时候和梅多斯求婚。马琳愣了一会儿冷冷地说不关你事，“除非你无聊到和波特打赌我会抢在弗兰克之前求婚。”

该死。她瞪着对方真诚狡猾的灰眼睛，没好气地又补上几句——稍显得没底气了不少，然后扭头就走。

“嘿，麦金农，你觉得我和你谁会先求婚？”

“闭嘴，西里斯。”

不管怎样，马琳·麦金农输了三加隆的事情多少也督促了西里斯把计划求婚提上日程。自然，他知道这是严肃的大事儿，需要认真对待。他不能告诉莱姆斯，因为这样会破坏所有惊喜的气氛；他也不敢告诉詹姆，因为叉子会忍不住告诉全世界——就像五年级某个夜里，西里斯紧张地告诉他自己喜欢上了莱姆斯·卢平（他纠结了大半年要不要告诉任何人），詹姆·波特先是张大了嘴，然后下一秒彼得和莱姆斯就都知道这件事儿了。西里斯清楚地记得那天他头一回认真考虑要不要跳进黑湖和巨乌贼共度余生，——而莱姆斯匆匆赶到湖边劝他别真的跳下去。

“别看我，别跟我说话，已经够尴尬了。”

“西里斯，喜欢上自己最好的朋友也没关系的。”

“这话一点都不安慰人。”

“如果我告诉你我也喜欢上了自己最好的朋友呢？这会让你好受些吗？”

“不会。——你喜欢……啥？”

拜托别是彼得！拜托别是詹姆！拜托是我！

“所以你宁可和黑湖底的巨乌贼过一辈子也不想坐下来跟我好好谈谈吗？”

“别用那种米勒娃·麦格语气跟我说话，莱姆斯，求求你，看不出来我现在非常痛苦吗？”

“好吧，”对方听上去开始不耐烦了，“你总是这样——所有的事情都是关于'你'；那我呢？你不问我的感受吗？”

蜷成一团的西里斯慢慢转过头：“那你的感受是什么？你生气了吗？……你也应该生气，该死的。”

拜托不是詹姆。

“我不会回答你的，西里斯。你的表白比詹姆给伊万斯写的情书还糟糕。”

——所以，十九岁的西里斯回过神，不能告诉詹姆·波特；他不会忘掉五年级那段连着几周向莱姆斯证明自己是真心喜欢他而不是一时兴起以及他不会真的和巨乌贼共度余生，一切都是因为叉子扭头就朝着寝室里喊“嘿伙计们你们听见了吗？西里斯·布莱克喜欢莱姆斯·卢平！他亲口跟我说——”。

就算波特先生有求婚过的实战经验也不行。不就是求婚嘛，他当然行；最终成果让他也挺满意，挑了同届霍格沃茨师生都在大礼堂——算不算联谊会？——的日子，双膝跪地爬到莱姆斯·卢平跟前，嘴里衔着戒指……

真该看看马琳·麦金农赞赏的表情；尽管她和詹姆·波特可能是唯二露出这个表情的人。

他松开莱姆斯的时候带着胜利者的目光瞟了一眼麦金农：我赢了，你还没跟梅多斯求婚，哈，没用的家伙。

——跟着是莱姆斯在他耳边咬牙切齿的咒骂，发誓一会儿，不，现在，他就要拎着他的领口把他丢进黑湖喂巨乌贼。“如果有什么比你当年的表白更糟糕的东西那就是这次求婚，西里斯。”

“那你答应吗？”他像白痴一样问。

“我愿意，但我还是要把你丢进黑湖喂巨乌贼。”

“甜心，我不希望你在婚礼以前守寡。”

莱姆斯没理他。之后发生的事情就连费尔奇先生（他真的很想忘掉这件事）都记得一清二楚：新上任的黑魔法防御术教授莱姆斯·卢平先生揪着未婚夫西里斯·布莱克的领口把他拖到黑湖边上，接着在所有人震耳欲聋的欢呼声中把他扔进了黑湖。

但那可真够浪漫的；裹在毛巾里的西里斯边发抖边想。莱姆斯给他热了一杯牛奶，盘腿坐在沙发上，无名指戴着戒指；屋里放着柴可夫斯基的罗密欧与朱丽叶序曲，磨碎的咖啡豆飘着浓郁的香味。灯光昏沉，他更乐意说那是暧昧的。眯眼，刻意往莱姆斯身上靠过去，鸦羽般的长发垂在他膝盖上。

“我爱你。”他喃喃地说。

“我知道；我也爱你。”莱姆斯回答。

我也爱你。

太迟了；我回过神，没有毛巾，没有牛奶，没有咖啡，没有罗密欧与朱丽叶序曲。

只是铁窗之后着了疯的西里斯·布莱克在胡编乱造。

也不完全是：马琳·麦金农当然找过我；那是我最后一次见到她，剪短的头发重新长得老长，完全公事公办地跟我讨论凤凰社的事务。她也抽过我耳光——很久以前的事情了，在詹姆怂恿我一把火点了她的课本以后；我承认我活该。

也没有赌约。

没有我歪着头撑着门框，——“嘿，马琳，你觉得我和你谁会先求婚？”

我知道答案会是她。

麦金农从来没有机会向梅多斯求婚——她连戒指都挑好了，刚毕业不久还留着短发的时候，偷偷拉着我在珠宝店逛了半天。——战争不期而至，她埋着那句“你愿意嫁给我吗”直到生命最后一刻。

我的胡编乱造里却是我抢了先。

——别提求婚；我甚至没来得及告诉莱姆斯·卢平我爱他。一次都没有。五年级根本没发生任何事，我没有告诉过詹姆·波特我喜欢莱姆斯·卢平这件事。麦金农和波特在感情方面都比我勇敢，我想这根本不需要举例。我常想那是因为他们有一个幸福的家庭；他们没有顾虑。我背着我的姓氏简直喘不过气，——不恰当的例子，我怎么敢拖着莱姆斯·卢平跟我一起陷进泥潭里？

我不适合他，他值得远比我好的人。比如拉文克劳那个——我都忘了她叫什么名字——小级长，或者赫奇帕奇的那个小姑娘。不能是我。

不能，就是不能。

是我在找借口吗？

听着就像逃避。

以前不能，现在更不可能。我在阿兹卡班辗转反侧，我不知道他在哪里。最终我成了那个叛徒，在街口歇斯底里地狂笑，像每一个布莱克家族的食死徒疯子一样——然后被拷走，审讯（我忘了是怎么审讯的），丢进阿兹卡班。

根本没有他温好的牛奶或者罗密欧与朱丽叶序曲；那一天不存在，那个故事是美好的带着傻气的我希望我乐意的，如果是如果。

如果他会在我的耳边说——我也爱你。

“我也爱你。”他说。

那是一九九四年。

西里斯·布莱克仰躺在沙发上，湿漉漉的黑发从一侧的扶手上瀑布一样倾泻而下，喉结正对着天花板，视线范围内灰压压一片；然后一颗脑袋钻进来，莱姆斯·卢平抱着胳膊，面带微笑俯视着他：“起来，大脚板，然后把你的头发弄干。”

凤凰社其他成员刚走。韦斯莱夫人又一次邀请莱姆斯和他们暂住一段时间，他婉拒了。西里斯得意洋洋地嘟嘟囔囔，说这是因为他爱自己爱得死去活来，一秒也不想分开——当然是在屋里只剩他俩的时候才敢明目张胆地宣昭，一如既往地，听见这段话的除了莱姆斯·卢平本人以外，只有怨毒地嘀咕着家族叛徒渣滓败类的克利切。“快去洗澡。”莱姆斯说，“我不想和成天在地上打滚的人睡在一起。”

他的男友欢呼雀跃奔向浴室，扭过头说，来嘛莱米，和我一起洗。

几个月来他很少见到西里斯发自内心地笑，哈利来的时候算一次，然后是他出完任务毫发无伤地回来，黑发男人在其他人跟前一把搂住他，好不容易松开手，他看见他又哭又笑，忍不住轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋，梅林啊，西里斯，我是成年人了，我能照顾好自己。他欣赏了一会儿浴室门口期待地盯着自己的西里斯，接着一口回绝，挥挥魔杖让浴室门关上。

阿兹卡班让西里斯瘦了不少。莱姆斯记得，时隔十二年再见的第一眼，他几乎不敢相信那个面色蜡黄满身泥泞的家伙就是以前老是挨着他坐在长桌边上的西里斯·布莱克；他像一具蒙了一层皮的骨架，眼窝深陷，肮脏的头发纠缠成好几团。他讲的话也跟着变瘦了，嗓子嘶哑，从喉咙里挤出来的永远是硬邦邦的单句；莱姆斯很难过，他太怀念从前那个絮叨个不停的大脚板了，嘿，月亮脸，要不要一起回寝室睡午觉？叉子和虫尾巴已经答应了，谁第一个跑回去谁第一个睡，其他人放风……

但他在慢慢恢复；韦斯莱夫人尽管对他的行事作风大有不满，依旧时不时地登门拜访，边抱怨边烧菜，然后微撅着嘴坐在餐桌边，在西里斯和他吃饭的时候双眼死死盯着他们，仿佛在揣测他们的关系一样。西里斯的外貌恢复得最快，用不了多久，他又是当年那位英俊潇洒的闯祸精了；他的话依旧不如从前多，声音仍然总是沙沙的，嘴角几乎不再上扬了——这种时候，莱姆斯由衷地想立马找到虫尾巴，然后拿杖尖对着他的额头施恶咒。好在他们一起生活了几个月后，西里斯又开始讲些不正经的东西骚扰他了，这让他松了一口气，暂时地忘掉快压垮所有人的战争的阴翳。

他的男友不情不愿地从沙发上直起身，盘着腿抬头看着他。“地上积了一小摊水，”莱姆斯说，“你的头发滴下来的水，克利切又要抱怨了。”“随他去，”西里斯满不在乎，“克利切什么时候不抱怨？”

莱姆斯挑挑眉。

“我泡了热可可。”他说，“披着湿头发对身体不好。”

西里斯嘟嘟哝哝抽出魔杖，弄干头发，穿上拖鞋跟着莱姆斯走进餐厅。他以前经常说，狗不能吃巧克力，然后把我的那一杯喝完，她也不阻止他。西里斯突然说。莱姆斯的步子顿了一下，他转过头，西里斯没有哭。“嗯。”他只从鼻腔里发出一个声音。他们不说话了，在长桌边上坐下。莱姆斯把瓷杯推给他，盛满还在冒着白气的热可可，浮着几颗棉花糖。西里斯接过了，放到嘴边喝了一大口，鼻尖都要沾到巧克力；他吃了一块棉花糖，仍然端着杯子，默然维持着静止的姿势，几缕碎发垂在眼前。

真好喝，西里斯说，你也应该喝点。他把喝了一半的杯子搁在莱姆斯面前。

棉花糖浮浮沉沉。

乳白色的、烟雾一样的光芒浮浮沉沉。

我听见马琳·麦金农说：“西里斯，你还欠着我三加隆。”

多卡斯·梅多斯站在她身边。她戴着婚戒。

我知道这一年是一九九六年。

“好吧，三加隆。”


End file.
